gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Banshee
El Banshee es un automóvil deportivo de dos puertas, que puede encontrarse con techo o sin él y que aparece por primera vez desde Grand Theft Auto III hasta hoy en Grand Theft Auto V. Se puede considerar que junto con el Infernus y el Cheetah son los vehiculos deportivos que hacen más apariciones durante la Tercera y Cuarta era de todos los juegos en la Saga Grand Theft Auto En la Tercera generación se desconoce en qué empresa se fabricó el vehículo, a partir de Grand Theft Auto IV es fabricado por Bravado. Características El Banshee es uno de los autos más rápidos de la Saga Grand Theft Auto, aunque su manejo es muy complicado. Su velocidad máxima es de 346km/h, y tarda 3.9 segundos en llegar de 0 a 100km/h. En todas las sagas el modelo del Banshee cambia a lo largo de sus entregas. Apariciones De Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories a Grand Theft Auto: Vice City thumb|Banshee en [[1986.]] En estos juegos el Banshee, presenta un modelo clásico de todos los deportivos. Cabe recordar que la historia del juego ambas se ambientan en 1984 y 1986 por esa razón, se presenta un modelo más clásico en comparación al de Grand Theft Auto III. GTA: Vice City En Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, el modelo cambia totalmente, su velocidad es normal, pero igual sigue siendo uno de los autos más rápidos. En su fase Beta el vehículo luciría más limpio y era bastante detallado. Este vehículo es requerido en la tercera lista de Sunshine Autos. También aparece como un competidor de las 6 carreras ilegales en Vice City.su apariencia es muy diferente a la de las otras entregas ya que a diferencia de otras tiene cuatro lentes en la parte delantera, dos de cada lado , su capo resulta ser muy largo a comparación de las puertas y la parte trasera. GTA: Vice City Stories En cuanto a Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, es igual al del Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, a diferencia en que en este juego el diseño es mucho más detallado y su variedad en colores es más amplia. Este vehículo es solicitado en la segunda lista del depósito de incautaciones. Banshee VC.jpg|Un Banshee en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. BansheeVCatras.jpg|Parte trasera del Banshee en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Banshee VCS.PNG|Un Banshee en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Artwork_Banshee_VC.PNG|Artwork del Banshee en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Banshee-GTAVCSatrasjpg.jpg|Parte trasera del Banshee en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Bandhee-beta_gtavc.jpg|Banshee beta de GTA: VC. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas A partir de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, el modelo es un convertible deportivo más moderno tiene un diseño más agresivo a diferencia de las otras entregas, pero parecido al de GTA III, tiene un motor bastante detallado lo que le permite coger más velocidad. Posee una gran gama de colores en que encontramos el coche gracias a un color base y una franja de adelante hacia atrás que atraviesa el coche. Lo hay de dos versiones una con franja y otra sin su línea, este vehículo calza llantas tipo Access. Es usado en cada prueba de la Autoescuela de Coches por su velocidad y su manejo estable. En cuanto a velocidad, este coche es uno de los vehículos más rápidos de esta entrega de la Saga. Puede ser modificado en TransFender poniendo más diseños y pintándolo con sus dos colores. Es solicitado en la tercera lista del pizarrón de importación y exportación. Este junto con el Bullet y el Phoenix son los únicos que tienen franjas en su carrocería. Modificaciones en TransFender *Colores (línea central incluida). *Nitro. *Llantas en 10 variedades. *Suspensión hidráulica. Banshee SA.png|Banshee con franja en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas BansheeSinfranja_GTASA.jpg|Banshee sin franja en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas BansheeatrasSA.jpg|Parte trasera del Banshee en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas BansheemodificadoSA.png|Banshee modificado en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas De Grand Theft Auto III y Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories thumb|Modelo del Banshee en [[1998]] En ese modelo de las dos entregas es más curvado posee los mismos colores (Su Franja y el color de carrocería), el modelo procede a Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas pero este ya luce más vistoso que el vehículo anterior. GTA III El Banshee aparece por primera vez en Grand Theft Auto III, es usado por Miguel y Catalina para escapar con el dinero robado del Liberty City Bank, lo tienen en color plateado único. Es un modelo con curvas en los extremos del auto, tiene 4 colores diferentes contando su franja blanca. Es el vehículo más veloz del juego y uno de los más fáciles de conseguir. Este vehículo es pedido en el Garaje de Requeridos de Shoreside Vale. También aparece en el interior de Capital Autos en Harwood. Durante su fase Beta el Banshee iba a ser más brilloso como en Liberty City Stories, esto se comprueba mediante una imagen del juego. GTA: Liberty City Stories Miemtras que en Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories se mantiene el mismo modelo de Grand Theft Auto III, también en cuanto a velocidad. Es uno de los coches más veloces junto a otros vehículos, pero en alta velocidad es muy difícil controlarlo, y es muy poco resistente. Es el único coche en el que automáticamente la puerta se cierra cuando el jugador se sienta en el asiento del conductor, a excepción de GTA III. Este vehículo es necesitado por el Garaje Love Media. Banshee III.PNG|Un Banshee en Grand Theft Auto III. PartetrecrabansheeIII.jpg|Parte posterior del Banshee en Grand Theft Auto III. Banshee LCS.jpg|Un Banshee en Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. BansheePartetraceraLCS.jpg|Parte posterior del Banshee en Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Grand Theft Auto Advance En Grand Theft Auto Advance, no se puede ver mucho, salvo que tiene esa línea blanca, con lo cual podría ser el modelo del Grand Theft Auto III esto debido a la cámara panorámica, aunque a diferencia del modelo de Grand Theft Auto III este tiene techo. Lo podemos encontrar en distintos colores: rojo, azul y verde. El Banshee es el auto que ocupan Mike y Vinnie para intentar salir de la ciudad pero todo sale mal y el Banshee explota misteriosamente muriendo Vinnie dentro de él. Alcanza la velocidad de 174 mp/h (280,03km/h) en 2,7 segundos haciéndolo un vehículo muy útil para trasladarse, además de que no es tan complicado de controlar. Este se encuentra circulando por los alrededores de Staunton Island y en ocasiones por Portland, en este modelo mantiene un parecido con el Panto, coche retirado de Grand Theft Auto III. Banshee_A.png|Banshee en Grand Theft Auto Advance Grand Theft Auto IV, TLAD y TBOGT thumb|Modelo del Banshee en [[2008.]] En GTA IV y sus expansiones ahora luce más moderno que las versiones anteriores, tiene parecido al modelo de GTA A y al de GTA III, pero tiene características parecidas como el techo y la forma de la parte delantera, es un coche deportivo de gran velocidad. Es uno de los vehículos más rápidos del juego, ya que alcanza una velocidad máxima de 339km/h, acelerando de 0 a 100km/h en 4.3 segundos. Gracias a la página de AutoEroticar se sabe que posee un motor V8. Sus colores son muy variados. Además, es posible encontrarlo con o sin techo. Cerca del Aeropuerto Internacional Francis, se puede encontrar fácil. Brucie Kibbutz posee uno color negro con franja en amarillo. Al igual que otros coches deportivos, por su tubo de escape salen pequeñas explosiones mientras se está en marcha. Aun así, te pide uno de estos para las Entregas "Exotic Exports". Banshee (IV).png|Banshee en Grand Theft Auto IV Banshee techo GTA IV.png|Banshee con techo en Grand Theft Auto IV Banshee detrás GTA IV.png|Parte tracera de un Banshee en Grand Theft Auto IV MotorBanshee.png|El motor V8 supercargado del Banshee. Logo Banshee.jpg|Logo del Banshee en GTA IV Diseño_Banshee.jpg|El diseño del Banshee Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars En GTA: CW es un coche "común" y muy veloz. Tiene la particularidad de "explotar" el tubo de escape, al igual que muchos otros automóviles en esta generación de la saga. se puede encontrar en todos los distritos, por las calles, o en las zonas de alto valor. Es parecido al Banshee de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City con la diferencia de que es más detallado a diferencia de los demás. Su velocidad es alta, aunque no la esperada, y muy mala resistencia. Se puede comprar en el Vendedor de coches de BOABO por $800 ya superada la misión Arms Out of Harm's Way. Chan Jaoming tiene un Banshee modificado junto con un Comet que a diferencia de este último solo se puede conseguir en la misión Clear the Pier eliminado a Chan sin destruir el Banshee y luego de completarla se puede conducir y guardar en un garaje. Banshee_modifcada_CW.png|Banshee de Chan Jaoming Banshee_CW.png|Un Banshee en Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars Grand Theft Auto V Hasta ahora en GTA V se mantiene el mismo modelo de GTA IV, fue visto por primera vez en el Tráiler de Trevor. BansheeGTAV.jpg|Banshee en Grand Theft Auto V BansheeGTAV3.jpg|Un Banshee visto de atrás en Grand Theft Auto V. BansheeCabrioGTAV.jpg|Un Banshee sin techo en GTA V BansheeCabrioGTAVatras.jpg|Parte trasera del Banshee en sin techo en Grand Theft Auto V. BansheeCorriendoGTAV.png|Un Banshee corriendo una carrera callejera. BansheeTunningGTAV.jpg|Un Banshee modificado. Replica del Banshee real Con motivo para promocionar el nuevo Grand Theft Auto V, Rockstar Games y la casa de modificación de vehículos, West Coast Customs, realizaron una réplica real del Banshee, usando como base un Dodge Viper, al que se le modificaron parte delantera y trasera, el interior y se le añadieron insignias del mismo Banshee del juego. BansheeWestCoastCustoms.jpg|El Banshee en la vida real, realizado por West Coast Customs y Rockstar Games. BansheeReal.png|Un Banshee en la vida real. BansheeReal2.png|Logo del Banshee. Bansheerealinterior.png|El interior del coche en la vida real. BansheeReal3.png|Vista de costado del Banshee real. BansheeReal4.png|Parte delantera del Banshee real. hqdefault.jpg Variantes Banshee de Artes Marciales Cobra Ese modelo viene en color azul marino con negro, siendo el único que se puede encontrar en ese color sin transitar en alguna parte de San Andreas. Lo encuentras en Gimnasio de artes marciales y como algunos vehículos este posee una matrícula personalizada. También se puede hacer una réplica del mismo vehículo en TransFender, sin contar su matrícula. BansheeSA.JPG|Banshee de Artes Marciales Cobra Banshee de Vincenzo Cilli thumb|right|150px|Banshee en la misión [[Hot Wheels]]] Sera la primera vez que se podrá ver el vehículo, Vince tiene uno de color rojo brillante con franja gris, es la única que podemos encontrar en ese color. Aparece en Hot Wheels, usado por Vincenzo Cilli para tenderle una emboscada a Toni Cipriani subiéndose al coche. Luego de despistar a la Policía, Toni le reclama a Vince de la trampa y por ultimo ese último renuncia. Después Toni acaba destruyendo el Banshee en la trituradora de Harwood como venganza de la emboscada. Banshee de Salvatore Leone thumb|left|Banshee de [[Salvatore Leone]] Salvatore tiene un Banshee de color negro con franja plateada, es visto por primera vez en la misión The Trouble with Triads donde saca uno desde su garaje y María Latore y Sal se dan una vuelta (Quizá ese último se ha comprado uno). Luego de llegar a la mansión con el dinero dentro, se lo podrá ver todo chocado y largando humo negro en su motor. Se desconoce que hizo Salvatore con su vehículo, lo más probable es que lo haya vendido a otra persona, o se deshizo de él. Banshee de Leon McAffrey thumb|Banshee de Leon McAffrey Leon tiene un Banshee de color azul con franja beige único, es visto por primera vez en Sayonara Sindaccos y volverá a ser usado de nuevo en esa misión. Es a prueba de balas y a prueba de fuego siendo el único de todos los especiales que tiene esa función. Su última aparición es en Munitions Dump conducido por León y su asistente Ray Machowski. No se sabe si Leon McAffrey vendió su Banshee o lo haya perdido en otro lugar cuando este último dejo de trabajar con Ray tres años después. Banshee de Stevie Stevie requiere un Banshee en el garaje, y en este caso se trata de un Banshee color naranja con amarillo obscuro único, se ubica en Randolf Art Center, Galveston Ave. y Obsidian St., Middle Park Este, Algonquin. 1000px-Banshee-GTA4-Stevie-front.jpg|Banshee de Stevie Banshee de Brucie Kibbutz Brucie tiene un Banshee color negro con blanco único, es el vehículo al que importamos en las entregas Exotic Sports. BrucieBanshee.PNG|Banshee de Brucie Kibbutz Banshee de I am Rich En la televisión de Grand Theft Auto IV en el programa I'm Rich se puede ver un modelo del Banshee en color rojo, pero a diferencia de los otros modelos posee dos rayas negras por los costados, no aparece por ningún lado de la ciudad, ni se podrá montarlo. Solo con un mod es posible obtenerlo. Se cree que ese modelo fuera el Beta del Banshee en Grand Theft Auto IV Banshee_de_I'm_Rich!.jpg|Un Banshee visto en I'm Rich Fase Beta Como cualquier vehículo el Banshee sufrió cuantas modificaciones en el transcurso del juego. Grand Theft Auto III Supuestamente el Banshee iba a tener dos franjas en vez de una y era más brilloso. frame|Beta del Banshee en GTA III Grand Theft Auto: Vice City El Banshee era el mismo solo que tenía varios detalles en sus luces y pintura Grand Theft Auto IV Como se vio arriba en I´m Rich, el Banshee era el mismo salvo que tenía dos franjas en vez de una. frame|Banshee {Beta} de {Grand Theft Auto IV} Misiones en las que aparece Principales Grand Theft Auto III *Introducción Grand Theft Auto San Andreas *Gray Imports *Pier 69 Grand Theft Auto Liberty City Stories *Hot Wheels *The Trouble with Triads *Sayonara Sindaccos *Munitions Dump Grand Theft Auto IV *Meltdown *Final Destination *No. 1 Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars *Jackin' Chan *Clear the Pier Secundarias Grand Theft Auto Vice City *Terminal Velocity *Ocean Drive *Border Run *Capital Cruise *¡Tour! *V.C. Endurance *Garaje de Importación Sunshine Autos (Lista 3) Grand Theft Auto San Andreas *Derrape y parada *Vuelta rápida *Esquiva los conos *El 90 *A dos ruedas *Alley oop *Pizarrón de importación y exportación *Freeway *Into the Country *Country Endurance *SF To LV Grand Theft Auto Liberty City Stories *Vendedor de autos *Garaje Love Media GTA IV *Exotic Exports *Garaje de Stevie *Hossan Ramzy (Misiones aleatorias). Localizaciones Grand Theft Auto III *Aparcado en Capital Autos en Harwood *Fuera del apartamento de Asuka Kasen en Staunton Island *Fuera del Kenji's Casino en Torrington *En el aparcamiento al oeste de Wichita Gardens, Shoreside Vale. *Circula por todas las partes de clase alta, principalmente Aeropuerto internacional Francis Grand Theft Auto: Vice City *En un aparcamiento, cerca de un Pay 'n' Spray, en Ocean Beach. *Al lado de la Mansión del pasajero V.I.P. que tiene una "R" de Rockstar en una piscina en Starfish Island. *Circula por todo Vice City. GTA Advance *Circulando en Harwood. *Circulando en Newport. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *Al lado del Artes marciales Cobra en García, San Fierro. *En el estacionamiento del hotel Come-A-Lot. *Circulando en Rodeo, Los Santos. *Circulando en The Strip, Old Venturas Strip en Las Venturas. *Importándolo en Easter Basin, luego de la 3º lista por $36.000 (días jueves). Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories *Circulando en Staunton Island y Shoreside Vale. *Detrás del Big Shot Casino,Torrington. *En el estacionamiento subterráneo de Bedford Point. *Aparcamiento del edificio de Liberty Tree. *En el aparcamiento de Newport. *En el Staunton View en Shoreside Vale. *Circulando en Belleville Park. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories *Circulando en Starfish Island. *Estacionado en el Centro de la ciudad cerca del Crockett's. Grand Theft Auto IV *Circulando en Beachgate. *Circulando en el Aeropuerto Internacional Francis, Dukes. *Circulando en Cruce Estrella y en El Triángulo, Algonquin. *Circulando en Leftwood, Alderney Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars *Circulando en BOABO. *Circulando en Algonquin. Grand Theft Auto V *Por 90.000 dólares en Southernsanandreassuperautos.com *Circulando por Rockford Hills. *Circulando por Vinewood Curiosidades *En todos los juegos donde existe este vehículo, se pide para alguna lista y garaje. *Este vehículo junto con todos los deportivos, los protagonistas roban un auto ocupado al estar pateando a la cara del conductor y después lo tiran jalando por la ropa. *El nombre de este auto es el mismo del espíritu femenino de Irlanda: La Banshee *Es uno de los 4 vehículos en la Saga que tienen el nombre de una criatura mítica, los demás son el Hydra, Leviathan y el Phoenix. *También es el nombre de una de las naves de Halo. *Es el auto más robado por los Ladrones, junto con el Stallion. *El Coquette de Grand Theft Auto IV, tiene un diseño muy parecido al Banshee de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, pero mucho más moderno. *Este auto junto con el Infernus, Comet y Turismo son los únicos que no poseen variantes de bandas ni versiones policiales. Aunque solamente poseen versiones en pintura única. *La estación de radio por defecto de este auto en el Grand Theft Auto IV es The Vibe 98.8. *En Liberty City Stories, este coche se cierra automáticamente cuando se sube el jugador al vehículo, ya que en la vida real pasa lo mismo con los deportivos y autos modificados. *Este vehículo junto con el Deora II (Un vehículo de la marca Hot Wheels) son los únicos autos que han aparecido en la vida real. *el modelo de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City y Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories podrian ser el decendiente de el Stinger Z29 en:Banshee de:Banshee pt:Banshee pl:Banshee Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto III Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto Advance Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto IV Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto V Categoría:Vehículos deportivos Categoría:Depósito de incautaciones Categoría:Garaje Love Media Categoría:Sunshine Autos Categoría:Garaje de requeridos de Shoreside Vale Categoría:Pizarrón de importación y exportación Categoría:Vehículos descapotables